Sexy Present
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: It's Yamamoto's birthday! And Gokudera had forgotten all about it. So what will he get him on such short notice? TYL8059/TYLYamaGoku Smut, and a non-compleated-lemon. Sorry!


"Hey Hayato-kun think we can go on a date tomorrow?" Takeshi Yamamoto asked his boyfriend of ten years. He was laying on the said man's bed, looking up at a him. The bomber was sitting at his desk with papers in his hands, desk, and even some on the floor.

"Why? I have important papers to look over from our last mission." Gokudera sighed pushing up his glasses. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the swordsman's usual smile go down just a little. However, he paid no mind to it, he needed to finished these papers and get Juudiame to sign them.

"Oh. . . Then would you like some help then?" the ex-baseball star offered.

"No, I don't think an idiot like you would be of any help. So please leave me alone." The chain smoker lit a cigarette and started to go through the mountain load of papers. This was going to be a long night.

"Fine," Yamamoto sighed slightly ticked off for some strange reason. Saying nothing else he left his lover in his room.

Gokudera only looked up when he heard his door slam shut, "What the hell is his problem?" Sighing he decided to pay no mind to it and continued to read the reports.

The next day Hayato dragged himself out of his room, with the papers he would give to the Vongola Boss. Walking down the halls everyone made sure to steer clear of the right hand man. When he reached Tsuna's office he tried to make himself look decent by putting on a smile and smoothing out his clothes. However, he bet that he still looked like shit because he felt like it.

"Good afternoon Juudaime!" The silverette greeted with the best smile he could muster.

"Ah, hey Gokudera-kun." The Vongola greeted, "I assume those are the papers I wanted?"

"Hai!" the Storm Guardian said handing his boss all the papers that he needed.

"Agriato, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." The brunette sighed with a relieved expression that he didn't have to worry about them anymore. "Edo. . . Do you know where Yamamoto-san is?"

"Eh. . . no I don't," The sliverette admitted, he hadn't seen him since he stormed out last night. Usually when they got into one of their squabbles it only took an hour before they one would say they were sorry (this was usually Takeshi, but lately Hayato has been able to tell him he was sorry) and then they would have an make-up make-out session or sex. It was usually the latter, but enough about that.

"Well it just that we were planning a birthday party for Yamamoto-san. But Yamamoto's father couldn't get a plane in so it has to wait for tomorrow so I need to tell him that. . ." the Vongola Decimo continued explaining why things couldn't go as plan about the party. However, all Gokduera could think about was that it was that idiot's birthday.

"Juudime. . . what day is it?" Gokudera asked getting a bad feeling.

"April 24, why?"

"Damnit. . ." he cursed under his breath, so that's why he wanted to go out today. Why didn't that idiot say anything sooner? Why the hell did he forget? Damnit. "Nothing, I guess I'm just out of it."

"If you need a break you can. I can set up a vacation period for you and Yamamoto-san if you want."

"Thanks Juudime, that would be nice," Hayato said walking out of the room, "Don't expect me to see much of me tomorrow."

"O-Okay!" Tsuna stuttered knowing what that meant. When his right hand man said that he wouldn't be in the next day that meant that tonight he. . . Even though he was 24, married, and have done it, he was easily flustered by that kind of stuff.

Takeshi sighed walking to his room. It was he birthday but it felt like any other day. He actually was out all day at the batting cages, even though he thought he should be sending time with Hayato. Fucking him into whatever was around till both of them couldn't walk. The tall Japanese wasn't mad at his lover anymore forgetting the day of his birth, but just a little disappointed.

So think he was disappointed when he saw his utterly cute uke boyfriend laying in his bed with noting but one of his old baseball uniform shirts that only reached mid-thigh? His silver hair was mess and covered his eyes, but the steady rise and fall of his chest told the swordsman that he was sleeping. He felt a major nose bleed coming his way.

Walking quietly Takeshi made his way over to his sleeping lover's form, ready to attack him at any moment. Moving his head down he huskily whispered, "Wake up Hayato-chan. . ."

The sleeping man groaned a little trying to wake up. However, all he could do was move his head a little, reveling his perfect neck and sexy collarbone. The Japanese took this opportunity to kiss the smooth white skin. Breathing heavily on the skin he left a burn where ever he touched.

"Ta-Takashi stop!" The bomb technician ordered waking up completely.

"You're really only honest here aren't you?" Takeshi whispered, his hands moving down to the smaller's crouch. A moan escaped Gokudera's lips as he felt the callous hands of his lover message his hardening member.

"I-Idiot," Hayato chocked out as he felt a tightening sensation build up in his stomach. He could feel lever moment, his hands moved to grab something to control this overwhelming feeling. Closing he eyes tight he knew he was going to burst, he grabbed his lover's head to muffle the scream/moan that he would voice as his pearly white seeds were released. Dirtying both the bed sheets, and himself. With lazy moments he rid himself of Takeshi's old base ball shirt wanted to just cuddle with his one and only. However, when the bomber turned to snuggle with the swordsman, he wasn't there. Looking up he saw his boyfriend was off the bed. Dazed and confused he tilted his head to see what his lover was doing.

"I think this would be better if we were naked, ne?" Takeshi simply said leaving the inviting bed. He also locked the door so no one would walk in seeing the two fuck each other. Once he stripped himself off all his clothes he walked back to his little Hayato who was watching his every movement. Even though he wasn't touched and just orgasm, during that short time period, Hayato was erect one again ready for Takeshi. "Miss me?" He asked as he crawled on top of his lover.

"What do you think?"

"Heh, I think you want me to make mind blowing love to you."

"Glad to hear that you're not as stupid as you look," the Storm Guardian teased as he pulled the Rain Guardian's head down so he could kiss him. "Happy birthday idiot."

When their mouths finally parted Takeshi was beaming like the idiot he was. "Thank you Hayato-kun. However, I think a better way to say thank you would be playing with my sexy little present."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Aly: Sorry that this isn't a complete lemon! Don't hurt me! I wanted to make one but I'm like Tsuna. Though I'm not 24, or married, or actually experienced sex in the first place. . . but I'm still flustered by sex! Okay!?!? Maybe one day when I grow enough "balls" I'll write a full 8059 lemon but I can't yet. Too embarrassed. O///O So I'll leave the lemon scene to you guys and Happy Birthday Yama-kun! ^_^(Like Goku-chan I forgot his birthday till just a while ago. Heh. . .heh. . . ^.^U) Bye-Bye.**


End file.
